In the field of fan design for laptop computers, optimization for low acoustic output is a growing focus. For example, high acoustic noise can be produced during fan motor startup, when the fan transitions from an “off state” where it is silent to a working state. During fan motor startup, relatively large forces must be applied in order to overcome rotor inertia. Interactions between the permanent magnet of the rotor and the energized coils of the stator of a BLDC (brushless direct current) motor can result in violent, impulsive vibrations that are transferred to the fan housing. This, in turn, creates high acoustic noise, which can be alarming and unpleasant to users. Therefore, what is desired is a method to reduce acoustic noise of fan motors, especially during motor startup.